With the typical steam sprayer used for beauty treatment or hairdressing, steam is generated within a closed water tank under heating effect of a heater provided also within the water tank and this steam is sprayed through a nozzle. During this process of steam spraying, the steam is partially condensed into hot water drops along a path extending to the noble and such dangerously hot water drops might be spouted together with the steam. To avoid this, a somewhat bulky nozzle casing is combined with the nozzle so that the condensed hot water drops can be separated from a stream of steam within the nozzle casing and recirculated through a return line to the water tank.
However, such a prior art steam sprayer is inconvenient in that the steam spray nozzle casing is constructed integrally with the steam generator including the water tank. Thus, the steam spray nozzle cannot be moved without moving the water tank associated with the steam spray nozzle. Consequently, when it is desired to blow the steam directly against bare skin, for example, facial skin of the user, the user must move a part of the user's body towards the nozzle to be treated with the stream of steam. Thus, such prior art steam sprayers are disadvantageous with respect to maneuverability, and are difficult and inconvenient to use.